


No One’s Ever Gonna Stop Us Now (Penny)

by DearLazerBunny



Series: Carry On, Simon [5]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: Penny finds her spell





	No One’s Ever Gonna Stop Us Now (Penny)

_Show ow me how, no one's ever gonna stop us now..._

-Carry On, FUN.

 

**_“The game is on!”_ **

Nothing.

_**“The game is afoot!”** _

Still nothing.

I throw in a Watson, an extra comma, even a _**John!**_ a la Benedict Cumberbatch, but nothing wants to stick. The chess board in front of me remains stubbornly silent.

_**“The GAME is AFOOT!”** _

God bloody-

I’m close to sweeping the board off the bed altogether. This project is due in a week. There has to be something here. I know it.

I refuse to ask mum. She’s a wizard (ha) when it comes to new spells and the like, but to me it feels like cheating. I’ve got to trust my instinct, she says. Which I hate. I’d much rather read it in a good, old fashioned book. One that’s been field tested. Multiple times.

I’ve been trying to crack this spell since the beginning of the year. It’s Shakespeare plus Sherlock Holmes- how the hell would this be tossed aside anytime soon? Not likely. Especially with the new series making headway, even over in America. Micah tells me there’s a huge following.

(Yes, I do manage to find time to watch TV occasionally, between the Simon-wrangling and Humdrum-dodging. Not that that’s… an issue, anymore.)

_**“The Game Is On!”** _

I kick the bed and a rook falls to its death over the edge.

I spell it back and collapse next to it, rattling the wooden pieces in their places. I’ve gone through all the tips and tricks. Saying each word individually, slowly. Different enunciation. Different timings. Different languages, for god’s sake. Which doesn’t even make any fucking sense. Desperate times.

I rub my eyes, trying to clear the sleep from them. It’s too late for this. Wearily, I trudge to the little bathroom off my room and stick a toothbrush in my mouth half-heartedly.

“The game is on…”

“The game… is _**on.”**_

In the mirror, I see a queen slowly, reluctantly, move a square to the left.

Holy shit. What did I just say.

_**“The game… is on!”** _

The board shutters to life, beginning to solve itself, and I smile victoriously. Timing. It’s always timing, isn’t it?

Fucking finally.


End file.
